The overall objective of the project is to elucidate the etiologic factors involved in experimental pancreatic carcinogenesis. This objective includes research areas concerned with biochemistry (metabolic studies), physiology, and pathology of the pancreas during carcinogenesis. Particular attention is being given to tumor histogenesis and to factors capable of modifying the carcinogenicity and to provide methods for the early detection and prevention of this malignant disease.